God of War: What If
by J.Steele
Summary: This is kind of a one-shot, what-if fan fiction about IF Kratos spared Hera's life. This dramatically changes things, and uncovers something that could potentially change the way the entire story is seen. Or does it? Find out inside!


DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own God of War in any way.  
This is kinda a one-shot. If it's successful, I just may continue with this!

Enjoy!

As the gates came down, lightly grinding with the mix of rust and rarely used machinery, the path became accessible to the Spartan warrior. The rather _questionable_ use of steps still puzzled him, but that was beyond the matter. His journey to end Zeus had no immediate road blocks. Passing the threshold with an easy gait, Kratos came to a stop to see the drunken mistress stumbling about in her own pathetic existence.

All who opposed him had met death thus far. They deserved such for challenging him, and protecting the one who he had truly come for. There would be no mercy for the likes of them! Hera, however...she was no threat. Killing her would bring satisfaction – to finally shut her up, but she deserved to suffer. Just as he was forced to suffer for those many years. He would leave her alone, as long as she kept silent –

"You...,"

Don't say it, Hera.

"_Simple_..."

Just stop. Right. There.

"Mortal..._"_

Damn it, Hera! Kratos watched as she stumbled to the ground. Pathetic waste of time and energy. Though it did serve as a means of amusement for him. A bit of comedy before the tragic truths would wash down on Hera's existence. The rain continued to fall, though never washing away the ashy sin that covered his body. All the drinks in the world would not wash away Hera's regret for challenging him, if she did so.

"How _dare_ you challenge us?" The slurred words of the Goddess came forth while she attempted to stand again.

This was getting depressing. Kratos had finally had enough of this embodiment of jest. Starting to walk forward, he had intentions to just leave her to her misery.

"You think you can just walk away?" Hera threw herself against him. Weakly striking his shoulder. "We aren't finished!"

Damn it, Hera!

Kratos grasped her face, shoving her further down the slope that led deeper within her maze. As she fell in a pathetic heap, he proceeded. Eyes searching the area for his means of going beyond this maze of her's. As he passed her, he heard a cracking of material. He gave one final praise to the gods that it was her spine snapping on it's own, though hearing her voice confirmed it not to be so.

"...What have you done?"

Kratos continued to walk. Trying to drown out the words of the Goddess.

"What have you done to me?" Hera shouted, trying to piece together her broken tiara, though giving up in a moment of rage.

There was another pause, though he ignored it. Letting the rhythmic sounds of his chains assist in drowning the words out.

"You coward!...You destroy all you touch!"

Another dull thud was heard behind him. It tickled Kratos to the point his lips curled in the slightest bit of amusement. Though it would be seen only by the soulless stone walls and gates before him. It soon faded as his scowl of anger returned just by hearing Hera breathe...and soon her laughter.

"Ha...haha...good luck with that little _whore _you call Pandora."

That did it. That. Did. It. Stopping in his tracks, Kratos turned around, growling as a bear with it's cubs in the presence of outsiders. Turning with heavy steps, Kratos saw the sitting goddess, and swooped her up by the throat with his massive hand. He could see the fear in her aged face, and her arms struggling to break free of his titan-like grasp.

He could snap her neck like a twig right there...but he _didn't_. "Of all the wrong Zeus has done in this world, _you_ of all the gods should desire his death! You are weak, pathetic, and unable to accomplish a single feat I have this day!" With all his might, he shoved Hera back to the moist, dying grass. "At least your offspring have some means of defending themselves. You drink away the truth, and do nothing!"

He remained standing over her...and she seemed to be thinking of his words. Though, that would not last long. Hera threw a weak punch toward Kratos, and it was captured within his grasp easily. He squeezed her fist, hearing each bone crack as she began to scream in pain, until her entire fist shattered within his hand. Snarling, Kratos watched Hera as she flopped about the ground, now trying to escape.

"Augh...! It...is my duty...!" She grunted in her struggle, "As an Olympian to stop you!" She protested, squirming away from him at a turtle's speed, all while nursing her shattered hand with small bones protruding from the bleeding fist.

"The reign of the Olympians has ended, Hera. I leave you to watch it burn away." He turned again, this was a waste of his time. "Perhaps Aphrodite will find more use in you than your meaningless attempt at killing me with a _maze_."

He continued on, leaving the injured woman to her own misery on the ground. Searching the area for several minutes, Kratos stumbled upon the plant covered gateway. A quick use of Apollo's bow burned it away, giving him access to the next area. Though he was confused on just what to do.

"Foolish games." He said to himself, just before a palm rested at his shoulder. He turned to look, still scowling as his vision settled on the one behind him.

_Hera_. Was she trying to attack him? If so, he was just about out of patience for her.

"...The center of the room." She said, motioning with her head. "It will activate the eye so long as something is on it. You'll see things differently...though I am sure you know that already, dear." The drunken words slurred from her lips, as she started to stumble back toward the golden center of the garden.

Kratos watched her stumble about, and made no attempt in keeping her balanced. Once her weight settled on the button with her stumbling fall. Everything had become jade around him. It was an annoying maze to say the least. It took him a bit of time, and some drunken instruction from Hera to complete it. Guiding the illusive waterfalls through the contraptions above.

Once it was nearly complete, Hera stopped him.

"Kratos," She said, crawling from the button. "...Toss me into...into that." She huffed, pulling her body from the ground, using his sandals as a ladder step, as with the rest of his attire, until she grasped at his belt.

He looked toward the intended target, and roughly scooped Hera up over his shoulder. He began to travel toward the illusion of stairs leading to the final 'goblet' like statue in which the waterfalls could never touch.

"Zeus...he would spend so much time in these gardens with me." She began to mumble. "Then he began looking abroad. _'Oh she's taller, oh she's shorter, oh she's fatter'..._Ha!" Her drunken words continued on, much to Kratos displeasure.

Though he said not a word, while traveling up the stairs.

Though he soon heard Hera's pitiful sobs over his shoulder. It disgusted him, but at the same time surprised him that she would do such in his presence. Especially when he had plans to strangle her after he was done with her.

"He has changed...even from the horrible man he was. Ever since the Ares was killed at your hands..." Hera continued, feeling Kratos come to a stop as he stood above the goblet. "Though it is not your fault. It...never was. It was Athena...and her selfish little plans...ha! I tried to warn him about her..but did he listen? Does he ever?"

Kratos had heard enough. He dropped Hera down into the goblet to activate the final bridge to complete his path. "Athena assists me in ending the reign of the Olympians, Hera. Her spirit lives on beyond the grave. Zeus hasn't a chance..."

Hera seemed to become sober for that moment. "..Beyond the grave?" She choked on the falling rain, spitting it aside. Sitting up and holding at her chest. "Beyond the grave, Kratos? Once the energy is released, we are no more! All we've done comes undone...I guess the _wisdom_ really did leave this world, didn't it...?"

The spartan was confused. "What is this you speak, Hera?" He commanded to know what she had known!

"Our physical bodies may be destroyed. Our spirits can rise while the body is in tact, and we can later return." She explained, grasping the rim of the 'cup' with her one good hand. "Though once our energy is released, we are dead. Gone. There is _no_ afterlife. If I remember correctly..." She gazed to her right. "Athena's energy was released...when you killed her."

Kratos did remember this. The same had repeated for the gods previously destroyed by him during his quest. "So who is it who guides me, Hera?"

"I wish I knew. My father doesn't have that authority..., that is the only one...I could think of to want you to kill us all so badly..."

He would consider this..., but for now, Zeus awaited. "Whoever it is, they shall fall should they get in the way of my vengeance. I shall give you the satisfaction of seeing Zeus' death, and free you from your years of suffering. So long as you do not stand before me." Leaving the platform, Kratos pressed onward to head to the high rising steps in the jade illusion.

"You don't have to kill her." Hera said, silently falling asleep in her drunken state. "...You have...-" Before she could finish, she was snoozing in the falling rain, and pooling blood from her wounded, crushed hand.

Kratos paused a moment, then faced forward. Moving onward with his quest.


End file.
